Maya Stepney
Maya Stepney is a fictional character and reoccurring antagonist of the British soap opera Emmerdale. She first appeared in March 2018 as the wife of GP Liam Cavanagh, and began a relationship with David Metcalfe that June. However, she soon started grooming David's fifteen-year-old former step-son, Jacob Gallagher. Maya was also the history teacher at Hotten Academy before getting fired. She is portrayed by Louisa Clein. PERSONALITY Despite appearing to be kind and caring to most villagers in Emmerdale, Maya can be very controlling and manipulative at times. She has lashed out at David numerous times, only to "apologise" soon afterwards. She has also used sympathy to try and get Jacob to not tell anyone about their relationship. When questioned about her actions by Jessie Grant, Maya used the breakdown of her marriage with Liam as an excuse to see Jacob more. Prior to grooming Jacob, Maya showed traits of antagonism when she told Leanna, the daughter of Liam, that her mother didn't want her and that she was an accident. She also described Liv's family as "weird". HISTORY Maya and David began meeting again in June 2018, and Maya confided in David that she and Liam were having marital problems. She and David bonded over their marital problems, and began an affair. However, Liam found out and nearly punched David. Tracy also discovered the pair together and told David that she no longer wanted a reconciliation. Despite this, David and Maya struck up an affair. However, not long after. David told his father Eric Pollard that his relationship with Maya was a mistake. Maya found out that Tracy had terminated his child without his knowledge, and comforted David, leading to a vulnerable David to sleep with Maya again. When student Noah Dingle was forced out of his home by Kim Tate, Maya felt sympathetic towards Noah and gave him an opportunity to talk to someone. Maya helped Noah whilst his mother was busy at her granddaughter's bedside, doing things such as helping Noah home. Maya's employer Jessie Grant was concerned with the way Maya and Noah's relationship would look and, despite David's step-son Jacob Gallagher and David defending her, Maya was instructed to see Jessie in her office after school the next day. Maya then started grooming Jacob Gallagher when he was 15 and started having sex with him when he was 16. Jacob's girlfriend, Liv, who he had just dumped to be with Maya, walked in on them having sex and started blackmailing them for £5000. Though this was later increased to £10000. On the big night out, Maya was seen by Priya kissing Jacob. Priya then told Leyla and Tracy. Maya wasn't seen again until the flashback episodes where Maya accused Jacob of sexually assaulting her and threatened to call the police on him but the girls knew she was lying. Maya finally admitted to having sex with Jacob but claimed it was consensual. Leyla then hit her over the head with a rock after Maya boasted about her sex life with Jacob, but it was later revealed that Maya had survived and in a hotel room with Jacob Gallagher, which was shocking as many people thought she had died. After months of abusing Jacob into a relationship, she was finally arrested and carted off in handcuffs. It was then David's responsibility to inform the village of the crime she had been committing and everyone was horrified to hear what she had done, except for Liam who acted shifty about the news. She then made a surprise return to the village, and was spotted by Eric Pollard. Eric told her to end her relationship with Jacob or he'd call the police. Maya ended her and Jacob's relationship and admitted she used him. She was later sentenced to 12 months in prison. VILLAINOUS ACTS * Paedophile - In a relationship with a 15 year old boy * Two-timing - In a relationship with said 15 year old boy while being in a relationship with someone else Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Emmerdale Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Female Category:In Love Category:On & Off Category:Trickster Category:Disciplinarians Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Femme Fatale